User blog:MoltonMontro/Page Formatting I (IMPORTANT!)
Hello everyone, welcome to this important blog. Now, as I was working on prototypes, I came became conflicted on how certain things on the wikia should work. We must officially establish a few things. This blog will cover the combining or separation of certain page types on the wikia. I'd like to see what the community feels about each topic, so we can come to a conclusion most of us can agree with, compiled from facts, not bias. So, here are some causes for the confliction: #One person made a Gold Desert Eagle page, which all of us, including me, disagreed with. However, for some reason, the comment thread got 20+ posts before being resolved. #Nelson added a Skins folder, with a Guns and Melees sub-folder, for, you guess it, skins. This suggest more skins will be added, likely other than just Gold. Which leads up to: #How do we set up infoboxes for weapons with skin(s)? *Tabbers inside tabbers at a different interval always leads to having tabbers above the infobox, I've tried to see if I could somehow get it working. :/ *"if" variables don't function properly, so we can't allow RWeapons Infobox 3 to support skins, we'd have to make a separate one for any weapons with a gold skin. Since multiple skins might be added for one weapons, we'd have to then create an infobox for that said number. Otherwise, we just spam N/A everywhere. #How do we set up pages for weapons with skin(s)? #How do we set up navboxes that include things, such as weapons, with skin(s)? Which begs to ask: Do skins get their own tab, or really anything/spot, in a navbox? Is their a page for all skins, a category? ---- The topic of skins in relation to pages and templates makes we wonder about other page types, what do we do for them? Below is what we're currently doing/what I believe we concluded upon; I might be wrong about a couple. *Recolors/variants, things like Orange Hoodie, Red Smoke, and Green Roadster, are all put on the same page. This is so we don't have to edit 8 pages every time something is updated, or someone edits one page, you get it. **This does not apply to Maple, Birch, and Pine items, which all have a separate page for two major reasons: 1) Have tabbers inside tabbers causes an overlapping effect, and 2) the page size decreases dramatically. *There's a page for a map, then a page for each listed and unlisted map location. *Clothing sets seems to have died off, and we're instead separating them. *Cosmetics get their own page, since they don't replace a specific item, and thus can't be combined with anything. **Skins, however, are put on the page they are a skin for. This is because they do replace/texture a specific item, and thus can be put on the page of that item, as they are the same. However, we don't know where to put them. In the infobox? What about the fact that they have descriptions? ---- Here's my position (and reasoning?) for each one. *Recolors/variants, like the Orange Hoodie and Purple Hoodie, should be on the same page. We don't need to edit 8 pages every time someone makes a change to another. It's also just information we're having repeated, there's no reason for it. We need to keep the wikia clean. The difference in color offers no statistical advantages. By statistical, I mean that I don't care if someone thinks Green Hoodie should get its own page because their opinion is that its better because of the color blending in more, and thus different. Debate on **This was debated a lot, but suddenly died off. Yes, I'm referring to wood variants! Now, my opinion is still the same as before, and the reasoning the same as up above. Tabbers would overlap, and page size would dramatically decrease. I think we should keep wood variants of items separate, as they have different stats, or different recipes. If I recall, Maple Planks are used to repair the Schofield, but the Hawkhound only accepts Pine Planks. Then there's weapons themselves, which have different statistics in many different areas, not just, for example, damage. Looking back over some of the commonly changed pages, I believe that others have agreed. *Maps and their respective locations should be on one page, this irritates the hell out of me. 1) The likelyhood of conflicting pages increases. 2) A lot of said pages are stubs. 3) We can easily make them a section, and have information about it collapsed. 4) PEI (3.0), PEI (Classic), and PEI (Canada); explain how that is working out, because I have no idea how nobody has complained about it yet. 5) It makes finding the information much more tedious, and thus... you get it. TL:DR = Most of the locations are stubs, and it's unorganized. It clutters the wikia, like if we had 8 pages for Hoodies. We should eventually get a page template out for that. *Clothing sets! The idea itself seems dead, but someone mentioned it could be used as a disambiguation-type page. Truthfully, I think we don't need any sort of clothing set page, but a disambiguation page is better than the clutter and unorganized compaction of mess they are right now. Though, we can easily have links to redirect people to similar pages, on the page it's similar to. So a Police Cap could redirect to the Police Vest, Shirt, and Pants; all of that directly available separately on the Police Cap page, without the need to go to a disambiguation page first. *Cosmetics, in my opinion, should have their own page. They don't replace any specific item, and thus can't be combined with anything. There's also the fact their more unique than skins, in terms of economy-related functions/mechanics and such. **Skins are the cause of my conflictions. I still mainly think they should be on the page of the weapon they reskin, but how do we do that? Would it be better if we just made a new page for skins entirely? Skins aren't unique like cosmetics, but there are integration problems with infoboxes, and until we figure this out I'm unsure of what to do with a couple things on navboxes. Skins also prevent any of the future official formatting guidelines from becoming official, until we can get something official set up between us, the community, so it can be forwarded over to the proto-Wikia Guidelines, and then to Death when everything is ready elsewhere. ---- Anyways, I hope it didn't get too jumbled by the end, and I'd like to hear feedback, ideas, opinions, et cetera, about what we should do, or what you think about each topic/page type and how we're doing it, or should do it, you get it. Feedback, NOW! >:O Category:Blog posts